Three Routine Questions
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: The Las Vegas crime lab graveyard shift had a routine. Every morning, after shift ended, there was a short period of time during which they tended to converge in the locker room. During this convergence, three questions were asked, for conversations sake.


A/N: A little one-shot featuring Humorous!Greg, Out-Of-Shell!Sara, Exasperated!Catherine, Bemused!Grissom, and Nick and Warrick being Nick and Warrick. 'Cause that's how I like it.

Warnings: Fluffiness, no pairings, fluffiness, team bonding- Did I mention fluffiness?

Disclaimer: -Hums distractedly-

* * *

The Las Vegas crime lab graveyard shift had a routine. Every morning, after shift ended, there was a short period of time during which they tended to converge in the locker room. Those that were leaving gathered up their stuff, and those that were working overtime unwound for a few minutes before they kicked back into crime-solving gear. During this convergence, three questions were asked, for conversations sake. They were always the same questions, and they always got the same answers. Those answers tended to be 'Yes', 'Yes', and 'No'. The only exception was the person that the questions were intended for. That person was Sara Sidle. 

Graveyard shift had- as was routine- converged in the locker room. Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg chatted lightly amongst themselves, grabbing coats, bags, and keys. Sara had not yet entered the room, but she was usually a half-step behind everyone else anyway. Everything was as it always was. Until Sara decided to shake things up.

Usually when she entered the room, she had a mug of coffee in one hand, and some sort of lab report or case file in the other. Today though, her hands were empty. Not only that, but she was _humming_. It was a cheery tune, and it seemed as if she was doing it absently, without actually realizing it. She was so out of it that she didn't notice that her humming had garnered the attention of everyone in the locker room. Completely oblivious to the surprised stares, she walked over to her locker, opened it, and began to search through it.

This turnover from her usual sullen, reclusive behavior gave Greg courage to test how far Sara's seemingly cheerier personality went. He began with the first routinely-asked question.

"Hey Sara. Are you getting off now?"

Sara's usual answer to this question was an absent-minded, "No, I'm working overtime on this one." So it was surprising that she glanced at him, blinked, and then nodded, before turning back to her locker. The other CSI's exchanged looks.

From here on in was the tricky territory. It could just be that she had maxed out on overtime, and _had_ to go home, or she could actually be leaving off of her own violation. Her answer to the second routinely-asked would provide an answer.

"Would you like to come to breakfast with us?"

Everyone held their breaths. Usually, if Sara had maxed out on overtime, she would head home and listen to her police scanner, declining the politely asked- if unenthusiastically asked- social invitation. She turned to look at him, then at the others in the room, blinked again, and then smiled softy.

"You know, I think I will."

A grin bloomed on Greg's face. Nick clapped her on the shoulder, Warrick gave her a soft smile, and Grissom looked untactfully surprised. Whatever had happened to break Sara out of her shell, no-one was complaining.

Suddenly, Greg's smile turned mischievous. This last question, no matter who was asked, was always answered with an exasperated, "_No_, Greg." Greg was the only one who ever asked it, and he did it purely for laughs. He'd asked everyone, from a disgusted-looking Nick to an awkward Grissom, and had yet to get a 'Yes'. But he was feeling lucky. Dropping dramatically to his knees before Sara, he threw his arms around her waist and cried out,

"Sara, love, my heart has waited for this day! It beats only for you! You are my soul, my love, my recluse who has shocked us all by accepting our breakfast invitation! Fulfill my dream! Marry me!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Sara pushed him off, managing to say no through her giggles. Greg wailed, actually bursting into tears. Graveyard shift laughed harder. Sara rolled her eyes and sighed, stooping down to loop her arm through Greg's.

"Fine drama queen. I'll marry you."

Greg stopped crying immediately, jumping to his feet. Sara turned towards Grissom.

"Gris, you're a senior. Marry us."

He blinked, looking bemused.

"Uh-"

Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. She grabbed Grissom's hands and held them over Greg and Sara's clasped ones.

"By the power vested in him as chief CSI, he now pronounces you mock-husband and mock-wife."

Greg grinned and turned toward Sara.

"Now I can kiss the mock-bride!"

Sara pushed him away.

"Dream on mock-hubby."

Not to be deterred, Greg looped his arm around her waist, grabbing her hand.

"Wedding dance!"

Together they waltzed out the door. Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick followed along behind them, watching amusedly as Sara and Greg took turns leading as they danced down the hall. Catherine huffed.

"I refuse to be a wallflower. Come on Gris; let's show 'em how it's done."

With that, she whisked a startled Grissom in the 'married' couple's wake.

Warrick turned to Nick, holding out his arms. Nick backed away.

"No way man, no way."

Warrick moved closer, eyebrows waggling suggestively. Nick fled.

"Come on Stokes, show me your moves!"

* * *

A/N: -Chokes on fluff- Review please! 


End file.
